warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prisoners of GorgonClan: One
They're alive? Yay! But they're probably gonna die, knowing you, Zaffie. LOL.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) **Hurt feelings, sniffles* Nah, kidding. LOL. Hey, I only just realised that your namesake is in here! Shame he isn't a girl. Do you like it so far? Bit weird I guess, especially with the chain of cat stealers. (GorgonClan steals your cats because VanishClan steals our 'cats. LOL) [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm even slower. I just reliezed that! :But the REAL question is: Who steals VANISHCLAN'S cats? Hmm? Hmm?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I may have to think about that one... I have it! I steal them! Mwa ha ha ha ha! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 02:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL Zaffie!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What's happening to the lil' kits? are you being evil again zaffie? 'course you are.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Me? Evil? Perish the thought. Actually, I'm writing a new series about VanishClan. Go to the VanishClan Games series(when I make it) to vote in polls. Oh, and Leopard, of you want any more cats in any of these stories just ask. --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 03:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What type of cats? what type of names? personalities? age? *overwhelms zaffie with possibilities and the list crushes her but magic starclan powers saves her and then leopard becomes all happy and they all have a 5 second dance party* yeah... maybe not. =) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) NOW I GET IT! wow i'm stupid! they're going to vanishclan!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!!!!!! 5 second dance party LOL!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't mind what type of cats, it's just you read my stories, and I killed of Thornpelt and Swiftstream so... --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 03:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What happens to the cats who DON'T wanna be 'paws for Gorgonclan? do they *gulp* DIE?! Or, lemme guess- They get set free hapily? YAY! or, no. LOL.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) They *gulp* DIE! Ha ha ha. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Mwa ha ha ha *cough cough cough*. *wheezes* I'm fine. --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 23:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Can I get you a cough drop? LOL LOL LOL LMAO ZAFFIE!!!!!!! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww, thanks Leopard. Anyway...*sucks cough drop* I was saying...*swallows cough drop* *starts choking* --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 23:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OMSC ZAFFIE! *begins to do heimlock remover than stops* even though we're virtual warrior buds, i feel like being evil. DON'T KILL DAISYKIT OR YOU'LL DIEEEE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *coughs* 'scuse me HA HA HA HA HA HA--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) WAIT!!! *Saves Zaffie* i was just reading vanishclan games. DaisyPAW wasw alive. There you go, buddi!!! No hard feelings, eh? *Prays to Starclan for forgiveness from Zaffie* LOL!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha! *StarClan grants forgiveness* No more choking now! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *Cough cough* ha ha ha ha *cough cough* ha ha ha...*loses interest and starts watching Alice in Wonderland for the fourth time.* --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) LMAO! *eats M&Ms and drinks juice while watching with zaffie* wait- are you using any of my cats that i gave you? i dont care wat story, but PWEASE MAKE IT IN A WONDERCWLAN SEWRIES! PWEASE? PWETTY PWEASE? (lol thats wat my rp character lilykit does when she wants something lol)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) What I don't get, is that Gorgonclan is talking politefully to Wonderclan. Isn't their feud the start f this HUGE series?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I love it! [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny